


A Study of Voices

by captainderp



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlets, I didn't mean for there to be but up popped some, M/M, oh woops, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainderp/pseuds/captainderp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A number of short ficlets that I will be updating as I have the urge to write them.  Dean/Castiel; John/Sherlock;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiel

Castiel laid next to Dean in their bed.  "I like this 'memory foam,' as you called it."

Dean chuckled, snuggling into his angel's side and breathing in the scent of his skin.  "It remembers us."  His fingers worked their way up Castiel's chest, forming small circles as he explored familiar territory.  "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"It's been difficult, but my penance has shown me a lot."

He let out a content sigh as he felt Cas' cold toes with his own, trying to spread his warmth.  "What have you been doing?"  He knew that Cas had been helping people, sure, but that was vague at it's best.  He was tired of only knowing his lover; he wanted to understand him.

"I have been healing children.  They are the least deserving of this world's maladies.  I... Cannot bear to see a child in pain, because they aren't the only ones who suffer."  He twirled Dean's hair, staring at the dappled ceiling.  "I saved a young girl from her father.  He is in jail now, where he should have been."  He sucked his breath in, as if trying to suppress the pain in his next words, "Humanity's downfall has not been slow, Dean.  A few thousand years is... Nothing to us.  I believe there is so much good in this world, but there are so many who do everything in their power to convince me otherwise.  I can understand, but not share, Lucifer's view of this world.  Humanity is too precious to destroy, but I'm afraid you will manage it on your own."

Dean closed his eyes and put his hand on Castiel's stomach, whispering, "I know."


	2. Johnlock

"Two sugars, or just one?" John called as he stirred his own tea delicately.

"Two, if you would."  Sherlock sat, crossed-legged on his chair, staring at the television.

He brought the tea in, setting one in front of Sherlock and finding his way to his own chair.  Sipping on the scalding but sweet liquid, he looked at his friend and sighed.  He shouldn't have introduced him to the telly at all.  It was worse than his nicotine patches--a habit he still hadn't shaken, despite John's coaxing.  It was times like this, when there weren't any cases and Sherlock didn't feel like experimenting or reading because he was _tired_.  (But really he was missing his friend's company, and wanted to do something the both of them would "enjoy.")

"I don't understand how they can't figure it out.  If this is any example of police work today then I really fear for the world.  By god, they're worse than Anderson!"  He took a long drink of his tea and repositioned himself, propping his chin in his open palm.

"It's written to be like that.  If they were as smart as you, then there wouldn't be a show, now would there?"

Sherlock didn't respond to that, prefering to pose another question, one slightly out of the norm.  "How's your blog?"

"My what?"  
  
  
"Your blog.  I haven't seen you writing on it lately."

John set his cup down and chuckled.  "That's because I've been busy entertaining you."  He patted the couch next to him and Sherlock stood, laying down and placing his head in John's lap.  He played with the dark locks, looking down on his friend's closed eyes.  "I know it'll bore you, but I'll tell you about it anyway.  I've been thinking about doing a piece on..."


End file.
